


Sleepover of Terror

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Series: Vault Stories [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amusing evil cats, F/M, Friendship, Light-Hearted, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monopoly (Board Game), Nightmares, Terrified Nardole, The Vault (Doctor Who), sleepover in the vault, too many sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: “Nardole, I have something to tell you about the Prime Minister.”It's almost Saxon day on earth, so the Doctor and Nardole have a sleepover with Missy in the vault. She's not impressed, to say the least. Nice and light hearted and fun. A little Twissy comfort, way too many sweets and an unlikely friendship forms.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Vault Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Twissy Stories





	Sleepover of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> fun and light hearted because I felt guilty for putting Missy through even a shred of pain in my last story.

“Nardole, I have something to tell you about the Prime Minister.”

Nardole had listened, a look of disbelief slowly forming as the Doctor began to explain. The Doctor found it slightly amusing that it gradually morphed into absolute fright. Nardole had questions, many questions, but the Doctor already had a headache about the entire situation. It was obvious they would reach this point in time - it had been drawing closer and as the election came, he knew it would be time to take action soon. Nardole would have a big fright when the entire world turned into Missy’s past self otherwise. 

Nardole had a fright regardless. The creeping terror on his face was as to be expected, the Doctor had been prepared for that and had come armed with logic. 

“You don’t have to stay in the vault too, ‘course not. You can stay in the TARDIS Nardole!”

“The TARDIS….alone...with you and Missy locked in the vault and a planet full of Master’s who probably want to steal your TARDIS? That I’m inside? Alone?”

“I see your point, you’re right, not workable. Pack a bag, it will be fun! A sleepover!”

“A sleepover of terror!” Nardole said, horrified. 

“It will be fine Nardole, I’ll send Missy a message right now and give her a heads up,” the Doctor said, waving his hand dismissively while picking up his psychic paper with his other hand and focusing on the blank paper as he sent a message to Missy and waited for her reply to appear.

The Doctor smiled reassuringly, his smile becoming far less convincing as Missy’s message appeared. “She’s fine.”

“Everything ok then?” Nardole asked, nervously. 

“Yes, yes. She would love to have us as house guests!

“She’s upset isn't she?” Nardole said. 

“No, no, it’s all fine,” the Doctor said. 

“She’s sending angry messages to the psychic paper isn't she?”

The Doctor looked at the paper and grimaced.

‘I will dismantle him and build something amusing and annoying, because that will be art imitating life, or some such nonsense.'

“Well...perhaps just a tad, but it’ll be fine Nardole! Stop worrying, it’ll be a good experience for Missy to have house guests to stay!”  
  
  


She had stood, a hand on her hip, glaring at Nardole, who was laden with bags and avoiding eye contact with her at all costs. 

“Isn’t this nice?” the Doctor said, sounding like he was convincing himself as much as them. “This will be very..cosy.”

Missy kept her eyes permanently fixed on Nardole, circling him then, slowly and menacingly. He squeaked in response, looking quite terrified, the Doctor merely flopping down onto a chair and rolling his eyes.

“Missy, leave him be or he won’t make breakfast for you.”

Missy turned to the Doctor and pouted. “He’s so fun to torment though! You can let me loose with a proper kitchen if you’re right here - hardly gonna build a flamethrower and torch the place if you’re right there.”

“Please don’t give her fire,” Nardole whispered as he moved to stand next to the Doctor’s chair. 

“I can hear you when you whisper, you know,” she said, raising her skirts as she stepped up to the piano, sitting down sideways on the stool, leaning her arm on the closed lid. “Can hear your thoughts too - telepathy is quite the talent of mine.”

“Can she? Doctor can she even hear what I’m thinking?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “She’s winding you up Nardole.”

“Right now egg man, you’re thinking ‘she’s plotting to kill me.’”

“Doctor!” he said, his voice rising in panic. “She’s reading my mind!”

Missy smirked and turned to her piano, ignoring them both as she started to play. 

The Doctor and Nardole had brought in an alarming number of supplies, each sticking to a separate corner of the vault but still in her peripheral vision whenever she turned around. They really were encroaching on her personal space, and she liked space, she abhorred clutter and clutter was exactly what her vault was filling with, and fast. 

She sighed at the sound of Nardole’s footsteps as he circled the room for the fifth time, his phone in his hand, held up high as he stared at it, frowning. 

“No reception…” he muttered. 

Missy turned on her piano stool, raising an eyebrow in amusement that the egg actually thought she had internet access. The fact that she _did_ was besides the point, she had secretly worked for months to build a working system and she was not about to reveal it’s existence and risk losing it. 

She turned her head and stared in dismay at her bed, under which she had multiple game consoles, tablets and phones, some of which would definitely pose awkward questions, given that they hadn’t been invented yet in the tedious liner existence she was forced into. She shook her head, appalled that her virtual pets would be so neglected, yet alone the risk to her crops on her farm. Still, if she could remain in a vault for 70 years and counting, she could cope without WiFi for a few days at most. 

She was almost positive of this. 

She turned back to her piano and continued playing as she formed a plan to smuggle her devices into the bathroom. 

“Not even a bit of reception - how will we know when it’s safe to go back out?” Nardole asked. 

“Oh _do_ stop complaining about the internet. We could always dismantle you and build a WiFi router out of you, I don’t mind,” she turned and mouthed to the Doctor, “It’s no problem, anytime”

“Doctor, she’s threatening me again,” Nardole said.

The Doctor merely smiled, having set up his blow up mattress, pillows, blankets, a pile of books and two further boxes he had yet to open. “Tea?”

“Oh well, let’s not have all the fun in the first five minutes. Trick with living here honey is you have to spread out the excitement a little,” Missy said, bemused.

Nardole sat down with a sigh, looking at the artificial light streaming in through the simulated window, contemplating why Missy hadn’t totally lost her mind by now, seeing the same surroundings every day. Lost in thought, he failed to notice that she had stopped playing, yet alone that she was now standing right next to him, hands on her hips and an expression that just shouted ‘you’re going to die.’

Nardole screamed. 

“Nardole, please, she didn’t even say anything,” the Doctor said, coming back in with a tray laden with tea.

“She’s staring at me, stop her doing that!”

“He’s sitting in my chair! Stop _him_ doing that,” she said, not taking her yes from Nardole. 

Nardole jumped up, dashing to the other chair only to be met with an equally murderous stare. 

“ _That_ is also my chair,” she said. 

The Doctor rolled his eyes and took Nardole’s seat as soon as he jumped up, in a fresh wave of fright as Missy glared at him. 

“Why can _he_ sit there then?”

“I like him, he’s less annoying,” she said, with a smirk. 

“How about...that couch over there?” Nardole said, doubtfully. 

“That’s mine too,” she said, sitting down and pouring tea. 

“Doctor, help,” Nardole said, looking at the Doctor pleadingly. 

“Doctor, he’s annoying me,” Missy said, “Can I kill him to stop the headache he’s giving me and also for funsies?”

“No, no killing Nardole, he makes great tea.”

“Fine, he can sit on my floor,” she said, looking so put out by the prospect that he ended up thanking her as he sat down, cross legged on the floor, reaching up to take his tea when the Doctor handed it to him.

“Now that we’re all settled, thank you Missy for letting us stay,” the Doctor said.

“You’re welcome,” she smiled brightly at the Doctor as she slowly slid her leg out, giving a small kick to Nardole’s leg, smiling innocently the whole time. 

“Doctor, she kicked me,” he said. 

“I did NOT!” she said, acting offended. “He’s lying about me Doctor.”

“I’m sure we will all get on wonderfully,” the Doctor said. “I also brought board games!”

“Oh great, terrific fun, board games,” Missy said, exchanging a mutual look of distaste with Nardole.

“See, bonding already,” the Doctor said.

“I’m not bonding - she’s evil, I’m not bonding with evil,” Nardole said. 

“Yeah, I’m not bonding with _boring_ either,” she said, sticking out her tongue.

The Doctor shook his head as he produced the Monopoly box, moving the tray to the floor before opening the box and beginning to set up the board.

Nardole considered the play pieces and reached for the dog.

“I don’t think so,” Missy said, taking the dog and declaring she would name it Theta and walk it every day. 

Nardole grumpily took the boot while the Doctor selected the top hat, immediately relaying a story of a similar hat he owned and the history behind it. Missy rolled her eyes at Nardole, who mirrored her action before freezing and realising he was engaging in silent banter of sorts with a terrifying mass murderer.

She smiled at him. He internally panicked.

“I object to you being banker Doctor,” she said. “Why should you be in charge? You're guests in my home so I should get the cushy jobs.”

“Banker isn’t a cushy job, it’s the only job, not being banker is easier,” the Doctor said, handing out an equal amount of money to each of them. 

One tense hour later and Nardole was in jail, again, Missy had twelve hotels and the Doctor had handed his last remaining money over to her. Nardole sat back with his arms folded, considerably put out and suspicious and casting a longing glance at the two spare chairs he wasn't allowed to sit on.

“She cheated,” he muttered to the Doctor, hoping she wouldn’t hear. 

“Quick question, just for the records - do you have a death wish?” she said, blinking.

Nardole shuffled his chair away from her and closer to the Doctor.

Dinner was another discussion about Missy and naked flames versus the Doctor’s less than palatable cooking skills and the impossibility of ordering takeaway without Missy’s past self delivering it directly to the vault door. Nardole soon realised that no one was going to eat unless he cooked, and he did not like the concept of Missy hungry. 

He almost relaxed after dinner, the Doctor offering to wash the dishes and Missy putting headphones on and pretending she wasn't aware that help cleaning up was proper etiquette after someone had cooked for you. Still, she hadn’t threatened to kill him in three hours, so all in all, it was a successful night. He thought it best to still sleep with one eye open.

Nardole ignored them both as he settled into bed, deciding not to ask Missy if she could turn the lights out - she had specifically lit four lamps in each corner of the vault as soon as the lights automatically began to dim. Interfering with her routine was highly likely to cause imminent pain if not death, so he pulled his blanket over his head and tried to ignore the dim light, or whatever the Doctor and Missy were doing.

“Coming to tuck me in, honey?” she said, flirtatiously. 

Hearing the Doctor’s voice, lowered to almost a whisper as his footsteps crossed the vault to Missy’s bed, Nardole rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing his pillow and holding it firmly over his head. Whatever they were doing, he did NOT want to know.

He hadn't slept, in truth he didn't need to very often anyway, so once the Doctor finally returned to his own bed and Nardole was quite sure nothing untoward was going on, he simply sat up, opening a book and reading. The Doctor had fallen asleep fast and Missy, when he glanced across the room, appeared to be in deep sleep. He breathed out, finally relaxing, despite the thought of an entire planet of her past self on the other side of the vault doors. 

A further hour into his book, Nardole heard sounds of distress from Missy’s direction. He looked up, feeling utterly awkward - he recognised the signs of a nightmare, but watched, waiting for her to rouse. As her breathing became heavier and she thrashed around in her sleep, she finally let out a loud gasp and sat bolt upright in bed, her breathing rapid and her hands flying to her chest, her eyes open and wide with panic as she stared ahead in the dimly lit room. 

“Err...Miss? Do you...need anything?” he asked, uncertainly. 

“What?” she said, her head snapping around to stare at him. 

He shivered, her eyes going straight through him, a sense of panic still evident in them. 

“Missy? Err...Do you need anything?”

She rolled out of bed, standing, and starting to pace the room rapidly, wringing her hands before reaching up, tugging at small handfuls of her hair. 

“Just need a minute, stop staring at me or I WILL build that WiFi router from your arm.”

“Missy….I’ll wake the Doctor,” he said, a concerned edge to his voice.

She really hated that concern directed at her, but she could barely take it in or have pause to get angry about it as she breathlessly paced faster until she headed toward the wall, her back hard against it as she slid down, hugging her knees as she tried to focus her breathing. 

Nardole called out to the Doctor, who remained blissfully asleep. He glanced back at Missy, who clearly needed help that he was very unlikely to be able to give her. Getting no response, he got out of bed and walked over to the Doctor, calling him louder now as Missy began to break into a sob. 

The Doctor woke abruptly, looking around in confusion, and staring at a very on edge Nardole.

“What’s wrong, did she make good on any of those threats...ah,” he said as his eye fell on Missy. "Ok, thank you Nardole, you did the right thing.”

He was up fast, taking no time to rouse as he went straight to her, crouching down in front of her, calm and concerned. “Missy, did you have a nightmare?” 

She nodded, trying to suppress her tears as she turned away, aware of Nardole’s gaze on her, but her emotions betrayed her as her body shook and tears fell fast. 

“It’s ok,” he whispered. “Let’s go to your bed.”

Missy nodded and took his outstretched hand, letting him lead her back to her bed, climbing on and pulling a blanket over them both as she settled into his arms. He leaned back against the headboard, wrapping his arms around her as she cried softly in his arms. 

Nardole decided to pretend to be asleep, for all their sakes.

The next morning, he got up, glancing at them, both asleep, curled up together on Missy’s bed. Faint tear tracks were still visible on her face, but she still looked as if she couold pounce and kill him at a moments notice. He placed a tray of food down beside them and folded his arms as he rolled his eyes at them both. 

“For the record, I’m not cooking every meal, every day,”

Missy opened one eye and whispered. “Have you tasted his cooking? I want to survive this experience. Or you can give me some sharp objects and a flame to cook on and I’ll take care of it?”

“Just me cooking then, as we established.” Nardole said. “Feeling...better?”

“Course I am,” she said, glaring at him. “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Last night…”

“I remember last night egg man, if you mention it again I'll turn you into a toaster.”

“Suddenly my memory of last night is blank,” he said, raising his hands in surrender. 

She settled back into the Doctor’s arms, quite content and happy as the smells of the cooked breakfast began to waft through the vault. 

“Mmm, it is handy having a live in butler,” she said, stretching and rolling over to kiss the Doctor softly on his lips as he roused, opening his eyes and smiling at her. 

“Do you two mind?” Nardole said in disgust as he gestured in annoyance to the freshly cooked food. “Peel yourselves off of each other and get out of bed!”

The day passed mercifully smoothly, until they were all having a lazy afternoon - the Doctor sitting at a small table and working on an electric circuit, which Nardole assumed was nothing important as it didn’t hold Missy’s interest in the slightest. Nardole lounged on his bed, eating crisps and occupying himself with his phone and Missy merely lounged, reading, annoyance building at every noise that either of them made, unused to anything but her own sounds. 

She frowned suddenly, her attention drawn from her reading at a sounds very much like a feline, coming from Nardole’s corner of the room.

“What’s that,” she said snapping her book closed and sitting up straight.

“Oh, just some cat videos, saved them to my phone, not much else to watch,” Nardole said. 

“I want a cat,” Missy said, glaring at the Doctor as if he had refused her demand, even before she gave him a moment to answer. “Cats know evil, we’d get along great.”

He chose to respond by shaking his head, and continuing to read his book on the sofa. 

“She does have a point there. I had a Hanerth tabby once, vicious little thing. On Hanerth they keep them as guard animals, feared they are. You would suit a Hanerth tabby,” Nardole said. 

“Nardole don’t encourage her,” the Doctor said. 

“You just don’t want me to be happy, you’re the true evil here, not getting me a cat,” she said, standing and crossing to sit on her chair, gesturing to the other. “Sit, show me what the evil cats are doing.”

Nardole nervously stood, walking over and sitting down beside Missy, the change in her demeanour from terrifying to excited over cat videos, throwing him significantly. He was grateful though, for being allowed to sit in a chair.

“Well, this one’s quite funny,” he said, holding the phone out so they could both watch as a cat jumped from the top of a doorway and landed on an unsuspecting human’s head.

Missy laughed, delighted at the scream of fright. 

“Oh and you’ll like this - this one takes a dislike to this person for some reason and won’t let them walk through the door, scratches, hisses, scratches quite a lot actually.”

“Oh, draws blood, I like it,” she said. 

The Doctor looked up from his book and gave a look of distaste before shaking his head and continuing to read. 

“Watch these a lot do you? Have an evil streak?” she asked. 

“Well, not really, but laughing as felines terrorise humans _is_ quite funny...there’s an hour long video I watched last night, great with sweets. Have any..” he paused, realising he was pushing his luck. “Um...any of those sweets left from last time?”

“No, I ate them all while planning to enslave the population of Bristol in my head,” she said.

Nardole leaned closer, a moment of utter madness suddenly taking him over and his heart thudding as she mirrored his action - it simply wasn’t easy to tell if she was being companionable or moving in close to end his life where he sat. “I brought a lot of treats, smuggle them later when he’s asleep?”

“Marvellous….drug his tea and eat the entire stash now?” she suggested. 

“No Missy, no slipping sedatives into the Doctors tea...do you...have any?”

“Maybe,” she said. “Don’t change the subject.”

The Doctor really should have realised that Missy was planning something when, for the entire evening, she didn’t complain about anything they did, or make any creative threats to Nardole’s existence, still, as he fell asleep, he chose to appreciate the quiet, peaceful evening, than to be on guard. 

As soon as he was asleep, Missy jumped out of bed, grabbing the blankets from her bed and draping them over the piano, using the piano lid to pin them in the place. She whispered instructions to Nardole, who quickly brought every cushion he could find - and surprisingly, there seemed to be many, as well as spare blankets, in hidden cupboards built into the walls. He made a mental note to ask the Doctor if he ever checked in those cupboards, but quickly threw the thought to the back of his mind, crawling under the piano to join Missy who was laying on her stomach on a bed of cushions, kicking her legs happily. 

“Phone, sweets, let’s go egg man!”

The following morning, the Doctor roused and immediately frowned as his eye fell on the blanket fort now surrounding the piano. Glancing at Missy’s bed, he was unsurprised to see it unoccupied, but as he turned to see if Nardole was awake, he felt utterly confused to find his bed was empty. He paused, sitting up, not hearing any sound of movement in the kitchen or bathroom either. In fact the only sound was a faint meow coming from the direction of the piano. 

He crossed the room and lifted up a blanket, staring in stunned silence at the sight of Missy and Nardole, both lying asleep, a shockingly large pile of sweet wrappers surrounding them and the faint soundtrack of a human screaming and running from a normal earth feline, coming from the phone position in front of them both. 

The Doctor coughed loudly, repeatedly, until Missy finally opened her eyes, Nardole quickly following her. She immediately clutched her stomach and brought her knees to her chest, groaning. 

“Doctor...I feel sick,” she said, looking at Nardole in accusation. “It’s all his fault.”

The afternoon was spent with Missy stretched out on the sofa, her head on the Doctor’s lap as they watched a movie. She moaned, repeating how very sick she was, throughout the film, and Nardole brought her tea, an act which she did not object to or threaten him for. After her tea, she drifted off to sleep, still firmly camped on the Doctor's lap as he glanced at Nardole, his voice lowered to a whisper. 

“Did she hypnotise you?” he asked, curiously.

“No, pretty sure I’d know if she did, it's not like that time she made me go to Argos and buy all those laptops - I offered the sweets and we both liked the videos. Probably shouldn't have brought that many sweets with me - but you never can tell with you - a few days can turn into a year. Can't be too careful. Years supply of sweets in one night would be too much for anyone though.”

The Doctor shook his head, his gaze falling to the artificial window as he smiled. He decided not to comment to either of them that it was so good to see their friendship forming, Missy might decide to turn him into a toaster after all if he accused her of making friends with him. He secretly observed them for the rest of the day, his hearts warming at the change in tone as their bickering sounded distinctly tinted with affection. 

Later that day, it was finally time to leave, the planet restored, and Missy's past self, apparently dead...for a while. She became tense, working hard to show she didn't care in the slightest, making extra death threats to Nardole until she eventually slipped her arms around the Doctor, starting to cry into his jacket. 

Nardole discreetly left, grabbing as much of his stuff as he could without making a fuss, and letting them have the privacy they obviously needed.

“I like you being here,” she said, tearfully. “I don’t want to miss you, missing you is a horrible feeling.” 

He kissed her head and held her hands, telling her he will be back that evening, she might appreciate some peace and quiet, after all. 

“You’d better,” she said, smiling through her tears as he inched down, his forehead against hers as he spoke quietly. 

“I’ll stay tonight...if you want me to,” he said, not wanting to leave her alone with her nightmares and already missing the feeling of her in his arms.

“You’d better honey,” she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Now, off you go, lead a boring linear human existence then come home to me, oh and bring popcorn and a new movie, something funny, like one of those classic zombie films.”

“They're not actually supposed to be funny….ok," he said, unable to resist the joy in her eyes. "Funny zombies eating humans and popcorn it is then.”

Missy smiled as he returned her kiss, her tears drying quickly.


End file.
